Online gambling is continuing to gain traction as it becomes legal in more jurisdictions, with a concomitant increase in technology that supports online gaming. However, existing technology is often overwhelmed in attempting to receive submissions from countless users and enumerate and track the numerous possibilities for a score of a game, or data associated with predictions for players' statistics. Another related issue is that it is difficult to identify remote devices associated with users that properly predict event outcomes and components of event outcomes due to the continuously growing amount of event data provided by the internet.